Flame of Fate
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: Raiku is a 24 Years Old Scientist of Nemesis Sector 6, when an inevitable happened she was reverted back 10 Years younger in an unexpected turn of event, Her Lover was taken from her and she had to find a way to get the one she lost back, so she came to Raimon in a guise of a Male to think of something, will the Raimon team be able to Help him (her)? Just tell me if you want an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**IE 11: Flame of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**A/N: This is My first Non-Requested Fanfic, so don't Maim Me for the awkwardness.**

**Summary: **Raiku is a 24 Years Old Scientist of Nemesis Sector 6, when an inevitable happened she was reverted back 10 Years younger in an unexpected turn of event, Her Lover was taken from her and she had to find a way to get the one she lost back, so she came to Raimon in a guise of a Male to think of something, will the Raimon team be able to Help him (her)?

**NOTE: Raiku had a Connection with Tenma in my Inazuma GO! FANFIC soon, So while I'm still thinking on every chapter on my other stories I have to post this one it kept bothering me. If you want to have your OC in this Story just PM me.**

**Pairings: Kidou x Girl Endou, Goenji x Raiku / Masquerade (OC)**

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**Raiku's Profile**

**Name: **Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze / Masquerade 'Riven' Kurogane

**Age: **14 (Originally 24 reverted back to 10 years ago)

**Gender: **Female /Male

**Hair Color: **She had a Knee length Silver hair that is long enough to reach her knees and a part of it sticking on top, but curving down, like the two small antennae-like hair on her head, and one curving down onto her face. The teen also has gold braids in her hair and gold earrings…

**Eye Color: **Brilliant Gold with hint of Glowing Red and Slit

**Height: **5'0

**Weight: **166

**Appearance: **She appears to have a pale skin complexion and is clad in a purple cloth, on top of a white tee-shirt, with gold collars on her wrists and a gold cloth used as a belt of some sort. She wears a purple cloth near her gold belt. She also uses a purple poncho-like cloth resting on her legs with golden shoes, she wears a Black jeans. She is also quite slim an Hourglass shaped body as well...

**History: **She is a Brilliant scientist, Biological Engineer and an engineer with knowledge of creating things, she is a Prodigy in all sports on her younger days, she's a Rich Person as well living in a Manor left to her by her deceased father with Several Trusted Maids and Butlers to watch over the Estate…She finished her High school in Inazuma Town Raimon High and finished her college in abroad, she was now working in a Lab called Sector 6, she was hired to examine, enhance and recreate this so called Keshin, Of course she had experience on the thing for herself was a once test subject and a Prototype one at that, her Genetics are Advanced for the reason why she's highly intelligent, until one incident erased her memories…She lost hers and Tenma's Brother when she was still young and leaving his experiments behind, she don't know why there are bad people after her Brother and was killed, dying protecting her, His Last Word was 'Raiku You are the Librorium no Prohibitorum Keshin.' She doesn't know what it meant yet but in her later age she did.** (More of her past will be in the story).**

**Personality: **She's Protective, Gentle, Caring and a shy friend under the veil of silent, vicious, cold, hostile and aloof self, she's very calm and very reliable among the her friends and the most faithful of her friend, she's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to her, her protectiveness is the one making her more powerful, she's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, she's very loving caretaker, she tends to lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to her friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making her one of the top most dangerous protective best friend, but never the less she tends to be shy and often stays quiet but looking out for her Sister Tenma or others she treats as friends.

**Likes: **Soccer, Plants, Playing Violin, Singing, Stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Cowards, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, and shopping if necessary.

**Animals/Pets: **Doves and nightingales.

**Relatives: **Tenma (Little Sister)

**Soccer Profile****:**

**Team: **Raimon

**Position: **Forward

**Nickname or Title: **Librorium no Prohibitorum Keshin (List of Forbidden Keshin), Doom Lord

**Weakness: **Her Secret

**Hissatsu: **

**Other Dimension Burst: **Raiku appears and disappears in a time limit of 5-10 second in any place she wants.

**Rain burn Wing Strike: **Raiku's Flame version of Aphrodi's God Knows, although she glides when he's about to strike.

**Frozen Fire Trident Tackle: **Raiku's arm shooting defense to stop the opponents.

**Infernal Impact:** Raiku calls a manifestation of hell that is relentless towards the enemies.

**Spiral Doom:** Raiku Increases her attack strength by summoning a clash between higher forces.

**Forbidden Skills:**

**Dark Soul Emperor Dragon Descend (Dark/Space/Lightning): **Raiku's Forbidden Attack it controls Both Space, Darkness and Lightning, The wielder gains physical traits of her Keshin, for instance wings form on her back that reflect her Keshin Aidos's wings, claws, fangs, Crimson Red Eyes and horns.

**Doom Bringer: **Raiku puts her negative energy to the ball so she would be able to steal a soul once she uses her Hissatsu Doom Dimension.

**Doom Dimension: **A Hissatsu that steals one's soul when hit by this Hissatsu shot and imprisons the soul in the ball or a Sphere.

**Rift Walker: **Raiku opens a Portal and walk into an interspace as if she was walking in the air, she appears to be like a Mirage.

**Soul Weaver: **Raiku Connects the soul that was inside the Ball or Sphere, if one will use a Hissatsu shot will hurt the one whose soul is imprisoned in the Ball.

**Oversoul: **Raiku uses the Trapped soul in the Ball to combine with her Keshin.

**Chaos Weaver: **Raiku uses a Multi-Hissatsu Shots against her opponents.

**Soul Release:** Raiku uses this shot to release the souls she imprisoned in the ball or Sphere, when the ball is about to hit the opponent or being caught by the goalie the souls will be free.

**Keshin/Avatar: **Lightning Soul Savior Ascencion Dragon, Aidos / Fallen Soul Death Dragon, Aidos

**Avatar Shot: **Resurrection Lightning Fire Burst / Death Cult Armageddon Burst

**Element:** Space/ Wind / Dark

**Abilities: **He can see fast moving objects, Sixth Sense, fast reflexes, and can move quick and agile.

**Other: **Raiku has Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning. Philophobia- Fear of Falling in Love or Being in Love, Raiku gains the phobia of being or falling in love because of the death of his Chinese Boyfriend.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~o~o~o~o~o~ End of Profile ~o~o~o~o~o~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**PROLOGUE**

"**Loss"**

It was Rainy Day in an Island.

NEMESIS LAB. SECTOR 6

Prof. Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze was walking in the Hallway with her usual stoic face She's not really happy of her work, yes. She can do Biological Engineering and things that had something to do with experiments of things. But one thing she hates the most is experimenting a Human. She dislikes it to the core of her heart, she's a genius but she never brags about it.

She entered her room and took her coat off and tossed it on her Bed, then her glasses…she rubbed her eyes blearily, she then loosened her tie a bit, When all of a sudden her door hissed open and a Chuckle.

"You're Late." A Deep Voice Said.

Raiku growled menacingly.

"Why are you here, Sir?" She hissed.

The Said man walked out from the corner of the hall with his assistant pushing a wheelchair occupied by his comatose son.

"I want to see your plans on how you can help my son." The said man answered.

Raiku huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Do you think it's easy to do what you requested sir? I can't assure you if your Son would live. Are you sure about your decision? I am not quite sure if the experiment will succeed…this is my First Time doing an experiment concerning a Human, Mr. Sauron Kuroyami" She said.

The said man chuckled.

"It'll be fine…if something happens I know you'll find a way to stop things from happening. I will leave my son at your care until the experiment is done." Mr. Kuroyami said and left with his assistant.

Raiku looked at the Comatose teen in the wheelchair then to the door. Sometimes she really hates that man, but there is nothing she could do but to do her job. Lago Kuroyami is 18 Years of Age, Because of an accident he was left in a comatose state and she was tasked to find a way to wake the boy up from Dormancy, This teen is a strong Soccer Player no doubt.

So she made an effort to get the boy to the bed to keep him comfortable and she slept on a comfortable looking sofa and slept peacefully.

~NEXT DAY~

It was Dark and Stormy…Raiku with Lago are on the Lab, Lago was inside the tank held by some wires to support him, there are several apparatuses attached on his body and an Oxygen Mask, Raiku made sure the Teen is safe.

"This will take long, I hope you're Patient enough." She said.

And she pressed a button, soon the tank was filled with amber colored fluids…the Teen was asleep for the time being as the experiment continues. Raiku studied everything, listed many things, altered the complications, reviewed all the Data and corrected them. She checked on Lago's status and well-being, it showed no sign of complication.

"Good…everything is according to on the Plan." Raiku Murmured.

She pushed the blue button to begin Phase 2. She sat in her chair in front of her computer and studying the data it showed.

"You're showing a promising result Lago-kun." She Murmured.

The Experiment went for 4 weeks only for a genius like Raiku, Lago had been awake yet teetering from being conscious to unconscious. He grew a bit tall and his Hair is longer and darker. Then one of the scientists entered the room.

"Miss…We have a Problem in Lab. 8." He said.

Raiku paused on her work and looked on her Co-worker.

"What is it?" She asked.

"There is a Problem in Lab. 8 and we required your assistance Professor." The scientist said.

Raiku left her Lab for a moment to see the Problem in Lab. 8, but someone entered the room without permission.

LAB. 8:

A Small Black Fragment in the Table was letting out Black Sparks.

"What did you do?" Raiku asked as she taps sorts of keys in the computer board.

The Black Fragment won't stop, emitting dangerous sparks, the other people in the room was hiding behind the cabinets and things that will shield them from danger. One of the sparks hits Raiku square in the chest, she hissed in pain, the Necklace that her deceased Brother gave her reacts on the sparking fragment. Raiku took it off and put it beside the Black Fragment, soon the Black and White Fragment Joined together and soon the sparking is gone.

"I have to examine this one, you people clean up the mess." Raiku said and took the Fragment with her.

When she returned to her Lab. She saw Intruders watching in sadistic glee as Lago squirms in Pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raiku called out.

The Intruders looked in Alarm and they were met with Punches and kicks that knocked the air out of them and paralyze them for god knows how long. Raiku ran up to her computer and seek out the problem, Lago's Heart Rate is increasing, the monitor is showing abnormalities.

"Lago! Lago Hang On!" Raiku called out.

She tried to counter act all the complications, Lago's Heart Rate is Failing.

"Lago! NO! Don't let go!" Raiku cried.

She was doing the best she could to save the boy, something unexpected happened, The Boy opened his eyes and was looking at her and closed them again. And his heart rate zeroed…Raiku stood there.

"I won't give up!" She said.

She tapped on her computer to command the system in the tank to shock Loga back to life, it failed many times. Raiku slammed her hands on the computer keys.

"COME ON!" She yelled.

It sent another shock to Lago and his Heart beat returns, it was weak yet it was there. Raiku noticed the intruders are waking up, she walked on a certain controller and looked up to the Teen in the Tank, the Teen was looking at her.

"You're not safe here…I better send you to a safer place." Raiku said and pushed a Green button.

The Tank began to move down, Lago continued to stare at the Female scientist. Until one of the intruders tried to break the glass of the tank, his eyes widened when blood sprayed over the Glass and the horrified and pained look on the Female Scientist is the last thing he saw before he was sent to this safe place she mentioned.

SECTOR 1 LABORATORY

The Sector 1 Laboratory is well equipped and well-guarded area of the Island, One way in and one way out.

A bell rang for an incoming delivery. Mr. Kuroyami was there overseeing everything in Sector 1experiments, all hell broke loose when a Bloodied Tank came in their care.

"What's going on?" Mr. Kuroyami demanded.

One of the scientists came over and handed a blood stained Golden Bracelet that Mr. Kuroyami recognizes that it only belongs to the Sector 6 only scientist…Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze. As the Tank was cleaned there his son was awake and he looked horrified of what he saw, he was breathing yet he was frightened.

"Investigate Sector 6 right away, I want to know what happened." Mr. Kuroyami demanded.

The monitoring area did their best to find what happened, there were collective gasps when the monitor showed what happened, Three men came in Raiku's Lab and did whatever to the Teen in the Tank, there was an abnormal beeping sound in the monitor, the three men sauntered in the lab and check things out, and watched Mr. Kuroyami's son squirm…until Raiku Returned.

MONITOR

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raiku called out._

_The Intruders looked in Alarm and they were met with Punches and kicks that knocked the air out of them and paralyze them for god knows how long. Raiku ran up to her computer and seek out the problem, Lago's Heart Rate is increasing, the monitor is showing abnormalities._

"_Lago! Lago Hang On!" Raiku called out._

_She tried to counter act all the complications, Lago's Heart Rate is Failing._

"_Lago! NO! Don't let go!" Raiku cried._

_She was doing the best she could to save the boy, something unexpected happened, The Boy opened his eyes and was looking at her and closed them again. And his heart rate zeroed…Raiku stood there._

"_I won't give up!" She said._

_She tapped on her computer to command the system in the tank to shock Loga back to life, it failed many times. Raiku slammed her hands on the computer keys._

"_COME ON!" She yelled._

_It sent another shock to Lago and his Heart beat returns, it was weak yet it was there. Raiku noticed the intruders are waking up, she walked on a certain controller and looked up to the Teen in the Tank, the Teen was looking at her._

"_You're not safe here…I better send you to a safer place." Raiku said and pushed a Green button._

_The Tank began to move down, Lago continued to stare at the Female scientist. Until one of the intruders tried to break the glass of the tank, his eyes widened when blood sprayed over the Glass and the horrified and pained look on the Female Scientist is the last thing he saw before he was sent to this safe place she mentioned…Sector 1…_

TRANSMISSION CUT

The Monitor then showed the three men carried the somewhat dead Professor and disappeared.

The Island was in Chaos from the search of the missing Professor, they searched High and low, but never found what they were looking for, but that doesn't mean they were giving up.

**~2 YEARS LATER~**

LABORATORY

Tank No. 666: Masquerade

Code Name: Doom Lord

Inside the Tank contained a newly experimented person a Teen of 14 of Age, she was floating due to the fluid in the tank, few wires attached on her body and the oxygen mask to keep her alive inside the tank.

"How is it going?" The Head of Scientist asked as he walks around.

"Everything is fine sir." One of the scientists answered as she looks over her data pad.

"His Status?" The Head asked.

"Tank No. 666 Status: Complete." The Male scientist answered.

"Good, do the Finishing touches now and we will test them by the day after tomorrow." The Head said as he move on the Door. "Soon nobody will underestimate us anymore and I will control World I have this Dark Power and take it as my own."

As he left his entire Lab most of the Scientist did all the painful finishing touches, as they did so none of them realized the Being in Tank No. 666 is slowly awakening. Inside the Tank Raiku was reminiscing of her Past 8 years ago.

**~Flashback 8 years ago~**

A 6 years old child was running around the soccer field and a man and a woman look at the child lovingly. The child was playing soccer with her pet dog.

"Mama! Papa! I want to be a Soccer Player someday like Papa!" The Little Girl chirped.

"Of course Honey…and you will be the best one there is." The Woman smiled.

"And Become the best soccer player one day." The Man said as he picks his daughter.

The young girl laughed happily when she was tossed up and down by her father.

"WHEEE!"

**~End Flashback~**

Raiku's finger twitched…As another Flashback came…

**~Flashback~**

There was nothing but darkness. Just darkness. Oh wait, her eyes were closed. Slowly, she tried to open it but no, it won't open. Why is it? She wonders. Then, she smells something. Something... What is it? Chemicals!

The scent creeps down to her nostrils. She started wondering where she was. Just then, sound of footsteps echoed. It was followed by the sound of the door gently opening and another footstep again.

The footsteps continued and stop. And she's positively sure that whoever is that person, it is standing near her. For the second time, she tried to open her eyes slowly. Slowly, slowly, slowly. And there, she saw finally manage to open her eyes A little. And again, slowly, she opens it widely and looks up only to find out that...

"I see, so you're awake." The stranger said. She tried to talk but she suddenly remembers that she's on a tube full of chemicals. So she decides to remain silent. The man let a soft chuckle. "It's okay, don't be scared. It's just a matter of time until the genes I inject to you took its effect."

She glares to him as she heard what he said. Seeing the glare that she is giving him, he let a loud laugh. "There, there. Don't give me that kind of scary look. Someday, you will thank me for injecting you those genes. Believe me." He said and walk away laughing.

She heard a metal door closed and everything goes black. She suddenly feels like she's losing all the air inside her lungs. She can't breathe. She's passing out... No, she's dying. She closed her eyes.

**~End Flashback~**

Her pulse became wilder and wilder by any seconds, there is a wild beeping sounds, but it's muffled.

"What's going on?"

"Tank No. 666, his heart rate is raising, pulse rate is rising."

"Do something!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"Nothing's working!"

"Shut him down!"

"He'll die!"

While things on the outside world are in utter chaos, Raiku was finally remembering what had happened to her…

The Memories she once lost was now clear. The night it happened, one stormy night where her Failure had begun, the night she lost her Family.

**~Flashback~**

It was a dark day in, a storm blue eyed girl ran as fast as he could away as fast as her legs could go as possible from the Hunters.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san…Imotou-chan." She Cried.

_**Flashback**_

"_RAIKU! RUN…RUN AND TAKE TENMA WITH YOU!" Her mother called out._

_And there were gunshots, She heard footsteps walking up to the stairs of their house, She heard their voices._

'_Look for her we cannot let her escape.'_

'_YES SIR!'_

_Without Second thoughts she stood up and jumped for the window, she landed with ease and ran to the woods._

_**End Flashback**_

She had avoided the traps and headed to the woods trying to protect herself. She passed every traps and obstacle laid there in the forest just to save herself from harm, she can remember what those people had done to her Family's fate and it was sealed her family is going to die, she's next and she can't allow that, she vows to live on and he was not about to let go of life.

"POWERS BE DAMNED!" She roared as she was cornered and nowhere else to go.

The ground where Raiku was standing gave in and she was falling, before everything went Dark she saw the horrified look of …a Man? This man came out from the bushes tried to jump after her and everything went Dark and cold.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

Now she remembers the Betrayal that his Father's Best Friend had done to her…all of them will pay, she remember the day she woke up and was taken in by a humble man who saved her from certain death, his name is…Keith Kurai, she lived with him for several months until she recovered from her shock. Then she remembered one incident where the change began.

**~Flashback~**

She was walking on the streets of the town near the Ruins by secret to visit a Certain Grave, she had just recovered after those bastards who intruded her lab threw her on the forest. So as she walks down the street. While walking, a small girl caught her eyes but to her horror, the girl runs on the highway. A car with a driver driving hastily was coming. She doesn't know if the car is out of control or the driver is drunk. The girl stared to the car wide-eyed then, She...

"Stupid brat!" She yelled and run towards the kid and pushes her out of the way.

She doesn't know what happen but as she save the girl, the car hits her with a lot of force. She fall down and hit her head. Blood rushes from the open wound on her head. She heard some gasp from the people. Her head is spinning. However, she don't feel like passing out nor feel any pain. Is this normal? Slowly, she gets up while holding her bleeding head.

"Ow." She whispers. Her head is still spinning but well, she'll live.

A man stops in front of her.

"Daijoubu?" He said or maybe.

"Sorry?" Raiku said wiping the blood on her head with her hand.

"Oh, gomen... Uhh... I mean, sorry, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a headache but other than that, I'm fine." She responds...

She sighs with her answer and turn to the driver who's already out of his car and looking to him scared.

"I'm Kanon Sawajiri. A detective. I'm not assigned here but I have some friends on the police department. Come on, you better explain your part in there." Kanon said.

"Miss?" A woman's voice called. She turns to her side. There, a woman around 30's is standing along with the kid she saves.

"Are you alright sir?" She asks worriedly. Raiku just nods in response. She let a sigh of relief. "Thank god. And thank you for saving my daughter." She just nods.

"Ma'am, you must come with us to too." Kanon said to the girl's mother. The woman nod. "And you must come too. I will bring you to the hospital." Kanon said turning to him. Say...

"No, it's ok. I know how to take care of myself."

Kanon let a sigh. "But your wound needs some patching." Raiku shook his head and walk away. While walking away he heard him said... "Ganko na hito desu..."

Raiku ignores what he said and continues walking. She decides to go home to do something with her wound. But before she can reach her small apartment, a black car stops in and a man walks out. The man had long black hair with reddish eyes. He's wearing a white formal suit, black pants and formal shoes.

He smiles a little to her.

"Hello, Miss. I'm Dr. Frederick Mort. And I saw what accident happens to you. I can see that you're fine. But as a doctor, I still can't let you go and take care of that wound alone. It's big and needs some patching up. It's my job to be sure that people are safe."

"Fine. But I won't pay you. You offer your help. I didn't ask you too so make sure you won't ask a payment to me later." she answers Frederick...

Frederick just chuckle at Raiku's response and open the passenger seat of his car. She enters and Frederick closed the door. After, he hops in on the driver's seat and drive. The whole trip was quiet. But then, Frederick decides to break the silence. "What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"The name is Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze, People calls me Doma." He answered.

"Beautiful." Frederick said after She told him her name. The car then stops in front of a large building. She and Frederick go out of the car. Raiku started looking around. It seems that the place is deserted. No sign of life. Even the building or maybe Frederick's clinic seems abandoned.

Frederick smiles. "I'm a busy doctor. So I choose a building away from the noise so I can focus on my experiments." He answers and walk towards the building. Raiku follows. For some reason, she doesn't trust him. He's hiding something and she want to know what it is. She will find out about it even She know, it's somehow dangerous.

The mouse enters the cat's trap. Who's the mouse and who sets up the cat's trap? Oh, maybe the mouse is Raiku herself and the cat is the doctor, she and Dr. Mort, Enters his clinic though for her, it looks more like an abandoned building. It's very dark in there. But as Frederick press the switch, the room finally shows its real color.

"Follow me." He said walking forward. Raiku follows. As the two of them walks, Raiku looks around. The place is scary. She also notices that the walls are ash in color. Is it possible that this hospital (or clinic) have gone through a big fire?

Judging by the looks of the wall and floor. Yeah, maybe.

Frederick stops in front of a glass door. She can see through the glass that the room is perfectly clean. So Raiku guesses that this is his main clinic. He opens the door and step aside for her to enter first. She... Give him a hard glare before entering.

"Sit." He said motioning you on the chair. Raiku obeys and sits there.

"Wait me there." He said and walks on the other door on the corner. While waiting, Reginaldine grabs her iPod and listen to a song. Before I decay by the GazettE (I really love the band and their song)

The doctor returns with some equipment. It's on an aluminum tray. There is much equipment but what equipment makes Raiku scared. Scalpel! What is that scalpel doing in there?

Frederick pulls a syringe. "Hey! What are you planning to do with that?" Raiku asks standing. She looks to Him.

"I will patch your wound up. So I need to inject you some anesthesia." He said.

"What?" Raiku exclaimed. He sighs and pats Raiku's shoulder.

"It's ok. Trust me." He said

"What makes you think that I will trust you." but decide to trust him only 'THIS TIME'.

He smile and injects the chemical, then, as the chemical enters her system. She feels numb and she feels like her eyelids are closing.

"I will kill you, just wait..." That's what she was thinking before she passes out.

Eerie black Tendrils creeping on her vision and grabbing her limbs, soon it embraces her, she tried to scream but her voice fails her, she tried and tried, until something or someone was calling her.

"…aiku!... Raiku! Wake up! Wake up!" a distant voice calling her name, it sound familiar…the voice sounds like…

**~ End Flashback ~**

'_Keith otou-san…' _Raiku thoughts…

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a tank…just like before, she can hear muffled and frantic noises and demands…and the Image of her adoptive father waiting for her on the Garden of Flower where she always play. She opened her eyes fully and they Gleamed Brilliant Gold with Red Glow, the Chemicals around her starts to boil and soon enough the Glass cracks and explodes as a wave of fire consumed everything and a resounding roar echoed in silence, the lab was in total ruins, the room was charred...everything.

Raiku looked at her hands and just by chance there was a mirror in front of her…there in the Mirror instead an image of a girl which she was, it appeared that in the mirror is an image of a boy with Blond Hair, He has what seems to be golden blond hair that is in some sort of spike pattern that really doesn't have a real pattern at all.

She can't believe what she was seeing, the boy in the mirror was actually her, and she began to slip in hysteria, her scream instead of a Girl's it was a Boy's scream…what have they done to her, what did they do?

But then in her fragile state of mind a Voice rang out.

"**They had altered your form…let's just say, the Gene that was injected to you plus the Negative energy they had found fused as one and turned you the way you are now." **The Voice answered her mental question the voice was a Male.

Raiku looked around and seeing no one is alive, now she's getting scared.

"**Don't be Afraid…look in the Mirror." **The Voice said.

Raiku did as she was told and the Boy in the Mirror stood up, he was wearing a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Read, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and exactly where it would land). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seems to go together. Underneath the jacket, there is what appears to be armor on his upper chest. The belt has a circular belt buckle. Boy in the mirror also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well.

She looked at him curiously, he smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer which she did. She was curious of him but it he wasn't trying to hurt her at all.

"Who are you?" Raiku asked.

"**My name is Masquerade 'Riven' Kurogane the Librorium no Prohibitorum Keshin, But you can call me Masquerade or Riven and you…what is your name?" **Masquerade asked.

"M-My Name is Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze, but people call me Doma." She said

"**Nice to meet you…now about your form…You can actually revert back to your Original Gender, seeing that you weren't actually a male…" **Masquerade stated.

Raiku could only squeak at that.

"But how?" She asked rather confused.

"**Just think what you look like…do you have any Photo or something to remind you of what you truly looks like?" **Masquerade asked.

Raiku skimmed through the untouched cabinets and found some files and found one, her eyes widened and her face became red, there isn't only her Photo but there is a Photo of a Blond boy on the other section of the picture, she heard Masquerade growls.

"**Those Perverts!" **He growled. **"Now try to calm down, close your eyes…take a deep breath and concentrate." **

Raiku did as she was told, it wasn't that hard, when something fell off on her hands she opened her eyes to see what it was and it's a Mask a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass, it was the same one the boy in the mirror was wearing. Then she looked in the mirror and found that she was on her right Gender…she's back to her original Gender. She had Brilliant Gold eyes and a Long Silver Hair.

"**If you still don't realize up until now that you're still wearing your underwear or so, you better look for some clothing before someone or some perverts barge in and see you on your Two-Piece." **Masquerade said bluntly.

Again… Raiku Squeaked and looked for clothes, she found one in a room. She was now wearing a stringed short Cream white night gown underneath her Black Tanktop and corset with gold trims, Paired with Short skirt with long slits on the both sides, she was wearing a light blue Silken shorts underneath her mini-skirt, A pair of black boots that reaches below knee with Killer Heels, she also wears a Black Thigh-highs with Garters at the end and blue arm guards one was bandaged with strange letters on it as if it was hiding the presence of something on that certain arm where the Dragon Head Shaped Armband. She wears a Dragon Tiara as a Headband, she wears a long white-gold overcoat.

"**Nice choice for clothing." **Masquerade Teased.

"Please stop teasing me." Raiku whined.

Masquerade chuckled smoothly…

"**Now things are settled, how about we make a deal?" **He asked.

"A Deal?" Raiku asked.

"**Yes…seeing what is your situations right now, you and your Adoptive Father won't be safe, that's why I'll make a deal with you." **Masquerade said.

"N-Not safe?" Raiku asked.

"**Un…So Do You want to have a Deal With me?" **Masquerade asked.

Raiku thought about it, she had lost her parents and Keith Kurai had took her in and took care of her, he was like a Father to her and she won't allow to put him in Danger…

"What is it in there for me?" She asked.

"**If You leave me to control of a certain circumstances or things I had in mind, I will Help you and Protect your Family…I will not bother you in Your Personal Life but I will be there to watch over." **Masquerade said.

Well…she had benefits of it all, but she had to make sure, that she could trust him.

"Can I trust you with that?" She asked.

"**Of course you can…" **Masquerade said firmly.

As Raiku walks through the Hallway she saw a Soccer Ball…she somehow got angry with Soccer.

**~Flashback~**

_-Let me go! I want to go home!-_

_No matter how hard I tried to plead they never hear me out, They trap me here in this Dark and Cold prison, I don't know what for._

'_She's a Good Candidate for Doom Project.'_

_-Doom…Project… -_

'_The girl got speed, Power and Endurance. She can be a good one.'_

_-What are they talking about?-_

'_Heh, Taking the world via Soccer?'_

"_No one will notice, that even an innocent game of Soccer can be the world's Down fall."_

_-Soccer? What?-_

'_And Doom Project will be the one will brought its end and lead the Underworld Soccer to bring a dark era to this world where we rule.'_

_Yes…that was it I was taken for that Project…a project that ruined my life as a normal person…it ruined everything I dreamed of…a normal life, a normal family and being a normal person… My once earthly Brown Hair turned to a Horrible Silver and my Once Ocean Blue eyes turned to a Monstrous Brilliant Gold with Red Glow and Slit Pupils…I am a Monster in human form._

'_We have to evacuate Immediately!'_

_The sound of alarm woke me up from my slumber inside that horrible confinement full of odd liquids of sorts that turned me into this monstrosity._

'_We can't leave Doom Project here!'_

"_We Have to! There's no time, they'll be here soon!"_

'_After years of research and creating the project everything will be go to waste!'_

"_We can always create another no matter how long it was, come on! We can't get risk being caught!"_

_-Caught? Caught by what? What's going on?-_

_I heard muffled footsteps leaving the room…after that I am alone…all alone in this cold and solitary room…I waited…I waited for a little while if someone out there…no one…no one came, so I tried to get myself out of this mess, with my enhanced strength I broke the glass that kept me away from the outside world…I trudged my way out of the room…when I came across a mirror and saw the monster I became, I almost didn't recognized myself if it weren't for that pendant that held my name on it._

_-_ _Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze-_

_That was my name…I'm Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze, then I noticed that my pendant was a locket. I opened it and saw three pictures on it, a man with spiky blond hair and then on the other side of the pendant was a woman with purple hair and blue eyes, she was beautiful…_

_-Mother…Father…little sister-_

_Yes I remember who they were…My family…I wanted to go back…but I can't, not like this…not in this monstrous form…how can they recognize me? I'm no longer the Doma they knew…I am a Monster! A MONSTER! I grabbed my pendant and clutched it with all my strength, I'm not Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze anymore…I'm nobody…my tears fall freely from my eyes as seeing those memories I had with my family… all of them… _

_I opened my eyes and landed on an innocent soccer ball in the floor, anger and hatred filled my heart when I remembered what those people said…Taking Over the world with Soccer?...and because of soccer I was taken away from my family and turned to this monstrosity, It's all because of that game it ruined everything what I had, and because of Soccer I can no longer be with my Family…can no longer play with my Beloved Little Sister…_

_I got up and walked towards the innocent ball…I look at it…My Hate and Anger grew as I recall what I had just thought earlier…I cannot go back to my Family and can never be with them anymore…I'm no longer Raiku 'Doma' Matsukaze…I am Nobody…a nameless girl standing on this empty hallway…I howled in Fury…my heart beats faster and my blood flows violently on my veins, my vision darkens and before I knew it I kicked the ball hard that I made a hole in the wall…_

_-I swear I'll find my Vengeance upon them.-_

_I heard whimpers on the other side of the wall, curiously I walked towards the hole and as I pass through…in front of me were children at my age or younger than me…they looked at me in fear and awe, I looked at them with those Cold and Piercing eyes of mine, I watched them shake in fear, I looked back at the soccer ball that oddly didn't deflated when I kicked it hard…I kicked it hard again creating another hole in the wall that leads to these kids' freedom, as I step out of the room I saw the ball again this time it is close to deflation, I looked back at the wall, this time it's the wall that blocks my freedom…with my renewed power I kicked the ball and for the last time, the wall crumbled on my feet…_

**~End Flashback~**

Raiku stood there in the hallway looking at the Ball with utter Hate.

"**Soccer Destroyed your life is it?" **Masquerade asked.

"Because of soccer I was taken away from my family and Experimented on for god know how long, It's all because of that game it ruined everything what I had, and because of Soccer I can no longer be with my Family because they are dead." Raiku spat venomously. "I swear I'll find my Vengeance upon them."

"**Leave the Vengeance to me…we will show them what kind of nightmare they had created and see to it they will regret everything they had put us through." **Masquerade said.

Raiku could only nod in agreement…yes her and Masquerade will make them all pay and once they are done, they will disappear like they never existed in the first place.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**IE 11: Flame of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

**A/N: **Raiku's Original Name is Reiko Matsukaze, she changed her name to Raiku Matsukaze Kurai.

**IOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI IOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOI OIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOIIOIOI**

**CHAPTER 1: The Avenger**

**Has Landed**

INAZUMA TOWN

At the side walk there is a lone figure walking on the street, teens stays out of its way but couldn't help but to look on this new person in town. A girl with long Silver Hair with Blond Streaks walking on the Streets, She was wearing a stringed short Cream white night gown underneath her Black Tanktop and corset with gold trims, Paired with Short skirt with long slits on the both sides, she was wearing a light blue Silken shorts underneath her mini-skirt, A pair of black boots that reaches below knee with Killer Heels, she also wears a Black Thigh-highs with Garters at the end and blue arm guards one was bandaged with strange letters on it as if it was hiding the presence of something on that certain arm where the Dragon Head Shaped Armband. She wears a Tiara as a Headband, she wears a long white-gold overcoat, and sometimes she wears it as a cape and she wears two loose belts that cling to her hips.

"Of all Town…Why Inazuma?" She muttered.

Then…

**-** **Raiku, Inazuma is a nice place and besides didn't you hear that he said he had business here to attend to.- **Masquerade said from the back of the Silver Haired Girl's mind.

"_What is great about this Town anyways?" _Raiku huffed as she turned another corner.

**-It won't be that bad to be here, a fresh start would be nice after we survived the destruction.- **Masquerade said.

"_The Town looks so promising and had bright future, it's a waste if we see this town crumble." _Raiku shot back mentally.

**-But still…the Town looks nice.- **Masquerade said.

"_Fine…We'll stay." _Raiku sighed mentally.

**-What about school?- **Masquerade asked.

"_I'll go to Raimon." _Raiku answered.

Once she had arrived in the manor, Raiku unload all of her luggage and went to explore the whole house…while the butlers and maids fix things up. The Silver haired Lady of the Manor is in the Garden. As the night had come Raiku told everyone in the House that she must not be disturbed on her rest which was obeyed completely. As the door was tightly locked she slipped the mask on and jumped out the window.

Masquerade had taken over and opened a portal outside the manor and walked in the shadows of the town, as he walks on the streets, he noticed a group of soccer players and three adults. He smirked evilly and acted as he was just passing by.

The Raimon Team happily talking about their new moves, Kidou watched as the Team had crossed the street.

"We're going to practice early tomorrow morning before school starts okay guys?" Endou called out.

His team nodded in response, when they passed another street, Masquerade passed by the goggles wearing player.

'_Soccer will disappear.'_

Kidou turned only to see no one was there.

"That's odd." He muttered and caught up with the Team.

At the Top of the building Masquerade watched Raimon Team go.

"Not bad for a School of your Choice Raiku." He grinned.

**-Masquerade…what are you planning?- **Raiku asked as her spiritual form appeared beside the blond.

"Like Usual." The said teen answered. "Now off to work."

**-Just don't kill anybody.- **Raiku huffed and vanished.

"Don't worry…they'll be in comatose, Why would I kill anyway?" Masquerade sighed and opened a portal.

Everything was according to plan their vengeance will be exact once they found the responsible for the mess and once they found them, everything will fall into chaos just like they wanted. For now he will do his work to force them out.

**~DREAM~**

"_You're not safe here…I better send you to a safer place." The Silver haired woman said and pushed a Green button._

_The Tank began to move down, Lago continued to stare at the Female scientist. Until one of the intruders tried to break the glass of the tank._

"_Don't let that thing escape!" One of the Intruders called out._

_The masked intruder took out a sword and tried to cut the glass._

"_NO!" The Silverette cried out and blocked the sword from cutting the glass and got herself injured gravely._

_Her Golden Bracelet slipped from her wrist and got caught by the wire, she looked at the Boy in the tank and smiled at him that says 'Everything is going to be alright, and everything went dark._

**~END DREAM~**

Golden eyes opened as the first ray of sunlight hits the room, then a knock on her door.

"Raiku-Hime! Breakfast is ready!" One of the Maids happily called out.

Her Maids and Butlers are always happy. Since the day she came home all drenched from the rain and soaking wet, good thing there is an Old Butler who served her since she was a child recognized her despite the gender. Explaining wasn't hard but the Hugs she gets from the Maids and Friendly gestures from her Butlers were all okay, there is nothing she could do to counteract the Aging he had to grow again, the thing she couldn't understand is that why even Girls are attracted to her what is going on, so today she's going to go shopping with Alice the Maid who opened the door of her house and Daniel her Butler who protected her on her way back home.

AT THE MALLS

Girls and Boys same age as she is won't stop staring and it unnerved her, Why would girls and boys alike stare at her? Well first…her clothes, she was wearing a sleeveless fit black turtle neck shirt, a pair of blue jeans with a belt looping at her slim waist, a pair of black shoes and second she looks like a good looking sexy bad ass, she wants to dress as a Male so she will not be recognized by '_Those People._'. Daniel chuckled at his Lady or Lord's new found problem only to get elbowed by the ribs by Alice.

"Great…Just Great…Cross-dressing as a guy isn't too easy at all, Not if you're a girl by heart…" Raiku muttered though he whispered the last sentence.

"It's not that very bad Raiku-sama…you're doing great!" Alice cheered.

"Yeah…if you only won't look away if you see girls or the other, and be manlier in mannerism you'll get a good catch." Daniel teased.

Raiku's cheeks colored and looked away in embarrassment as Daniel get a good whack on the head.

_**-He's right you know.- **_Masquerade chuckled inside Raiku's head.

"_Shut up." _Raiku shot back which silenced the Cackling Parasite.

At the Clothes shop Raiku had to blush as the Sales girls would giggle at his way and would ask of his name…he had to hide behind Daniel and let Alice do the Paying, he couldn't take the embarrassment any longer…Sometimes he would start thinking if there are adults like that.

When they are done shopping, they had to go home and some Maids carried their Lord to his Room and try to fit in all the clothes he bought…the Butlers? Well…they could only sigh and chuckle whenever they hear their Lord (Lady Actually) screaming and protesting.

"Poor Raiku-sama…I wonder if he'll look at the girls the same once this is done." Jade said as he tips his glasses up.

BY DINNER

Garyu and Ryugo cousin to Raiku by her Adoptive Father Keith looked at their De-aged and Cross-dressing cousin curiously as the latter was peering at the Maids as if they would jump at her once she was done eating.

"Rai…Please…You're making us nervous as well!" Ryugo pleaded.

The said teen looked at him with pleading eyes. Garyu had to look away at that but his blushing cheeks betrayed him.

"I can't help it…it would've been too easy if I'm not Cute!" Raiku huffed and puffing her cheeks…

The Maids squealed and cooed making their counterparts (The Butlers) Blush. Once done eating, the two Brothers had to take their Male Raimon Uniform Cladded cross-dressing cousin…

AT RAIMON GATE

Every student stopped to look who was the new arrival, Raiku (who was a Male at the Moment) came out of the Black Car and headed to the school building accompanied by Ryugo who was a Third Year, Raiku kept close to his (Her) Cousin, ignoring the giggles the girls giving him. Raiku blushed when one of the girls said.

"Hey Cutie…"

Raiku blushed at that, Ryugo chuckled and led his cousin to his Classroom, Raiku was standing by the door and while his cousin talking to the teacher. He glanced when his cousin called out to him.

"Rai…Time to go in." Ryugo called out.

Raiku straightened himself (Herself)…

"_What would I do!?" She cried mentally. "I don't know if I could maintain my voice!"_

_**-Just Calm Down and Leave it to me, Jeez! You're making me nervous as well.- **_Masquerade sighed and put a gloved hand on the Silverette's head.

Ryugo raised a Brow when his cross-dressing cousin had put an indifferent façade, he had to give her a Credit for that…

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Was all Raiku's answer…

He doesn't know how his cousin pulled it off, but he was sure as hell is that no one can catch his cousin and no one could realize that Raiku Matsukaze is a Girl. Once he saw his cousin entering the classroom.

"Okay Class, this is Raiku Matsukaze Kurai, he's a transfer student from abroad, be nice to him okay?" The Teacher said.

Ryugo left the corridor once his cousin was seated behind the Goenji kid and it didn't go unnoticed that he saw the Blond shuddered, shrugging.

"Well…that's not my problem." Ryugo said and went to his classroom.

Back to Raiku, he was told to sit behind Goenji so as he walks towards his table he glared down at the blond with his (Masquerade's actually) cold gaze that could make a basilisk proud. He smirk when the Blond Shudder.

Endou and Kazemaru shared worried looks and then to Goenji who looked at them weirdly.

LUNCH

Raiku was done eating and he was just exploring the school and he happened to pass by the soccer field, as he cross it he noticed a soccer ball he tried to dribble the ball with his skills, he moved fluidly and kicked the ball to the goal.

_**-Heh! Your skills in soccer is still sharp as ever.-**_ Masquerade chuckled.

"_I don't want to get rusty on it either just in case." _Raiku said mentally.

Masquerade snickered at that.

_**-You don't have class today aren't you?- **_He asked.

"_No…Teachers had meetings, why?" _Raiku asked.

_**-Can't I go play with Raimon just for a little while?- **_Masquerade asked.

"_Yea sure…Got nothing to do anyways, knock yourself out." _Raiku said.

When Raimon Team starts appearing, he noticed that Goenji was looking at his direction, with a smug grin Raiku walked away from the field to the back of the building.

"_Well…This is your time to shine." _Raiku said concentrating on his hand and the Mask appears. _'Just play with them, but take no souls.'_

With that Raiku put on the mask, his (Her) once Silver hair turned to Blond and her uniform transformed as well.

_**-Beware little rats, the cat is out to play.- **_Masquerade grinned and disappeared in a portal.

At the Field, it's a normal day for training, Endou was catching all the shots kidou and Someoka's hissatsus, Kazemaru was helping out the others and Goenji was minding his own business, when.

"So this is where you rats play." A Cold yet playful voice rang out making the Raimon Team stop their training.

The Team looked around and found no one in sight but them, the coach and the managers.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kidou demanded.

There was a dark chuckle…

"Very well, you seem kinda good sport." The voice said.

And in the Middle of the Field a portal appeared and soon a Blond Boy came out, he was 14 of age.

"I Am Masquerade and I'm going to crush you all into bits." He said with an Evil smile…

The Team backed away as the Blond Teen walks towards the ball, he then turned to Goenji and smirked Evilly.

"I'm going to start with you." He Pointed at the Flame Striker.

Everyone gasped as the Blond challenges Goenji.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Sorry if it is Short I'm Beat from typing all the stories I had in one day…I promise I'll make longer Chapters when I'm comfortable making it.**


End file.
